Seeing you again and rivalry
by Awesome4imee
Summary: No-One's POV Ross Lynch has left Laura Marano,Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy without saying any goodbye. Laura is heartbroken but when two people who call themselves demigods (Percy and Annabeth) she and Raini and Calum are taken to Camp Half-Blood. What happens when she sees a familiar face from a different camp and with a different personality.
1. Chapter 1

No-One's POV

Ross Lynch has left Laura Marano,Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy without saying any goodbye. Laura is heartbroken but when two people who call themselves demigods (Percy and Annabeth) she and Raini and Calum are taken toCamp Half-Blood. What happens when she sees a familiar face from a different camp and with a different personality. Thats not all, seven demigods have saved Olympus from the giants and Gaia but not have saved the rivalry with the other camp. Now they have to fight. Who will win? Who will lose? A Raura and Percabeth fanfic.

Laura POV

"Laura are you okay" Raini asked

" No. Ross is gone and now I'm all alone"

"You have us" Raini said.

Raini and Calum nodded

"Thanks but Ross was special. He was my best friend"

I cried and I felt Raini's hand on my back. Ross was gone. What was I going to do now. He was important in my life. Without him I'm incomplete. Not that I liked him or anything but he was my best friend. Finally someone said something,

"What about we go to the mall" Raini said

"Sorry Raini but I'm not really in the mood to go shopping" I said

"What about we go to the park" Calum suggested

I nodded and grabbed my purse. We went to Raini's car and started to drive to Hearst Park. When we got there I noticed that not a lot of people was there. That was unusal. Usually Hearst Park was crowded with people. The only people here was a trainer with a poodle, a family, a couple and two teenagers one girl and the other boy. They both wore identical orange t-shirts. They were looking at the poodle . Raini and Calum immediately started to play but I went in the shade and read a book. 5 minutes passed of peaceful reading and then it got ruined by the poodle. I looked up. Not a poodle a monster. I was speechless. It was coming straight at me. Raini and Calum were frozen in place and the two teenagers were running towards the monster as fast as they could. Everything else was normal. The family and the couple didn't even glance a look at me. How could they not notice this. I looked at the two teenagers. The boy had black hair and green eyes and the girl had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"RUN!" The boy and the girl shouted.

Too late. I felt the pain surge through my leg and into my body and I blacked out.


	2. Who I really am

Last time on Seeing you again and rivalry...

The boy had black hair and green eyes and the girl had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"RUN!" The boy and the girl shouted

Too late. I felt the pain surge through my leg and into my body. I blacked out.

Laura's POV

I saw glimpses of the battle. The boy took out a pen and it transformed into a sword. The girl took out a knife. The girl distracted the monster whilst the boy went around and stabbed the monster in its side. The monster roared and then the weirdest thing happened. The pond not far from where I was lying flew up and turned into a fist. It punched the monster and the monster became a pile of yellow dust. I then looked at my shirt covered with blood. I became dizzy and then I remembered the pain I felt and blacked out. Again.

...

"Laura are you okay" I heard Raini's faint voice

Then an unfamiliar voice spoke up

"She'll be fine. Percy do me a favour and give me some ambrosia and nectar"

"An amb-what" Raini said

"Ambrosia and nectar" The unfamiliar voice said. Probably a girl.

I heard someone rummaging through a bag. Probably that Percy guy. A drink and snack was put in my mouth and my eyes fluttered open. Four people were kneeling next to me. Raini and Calum and those two teenagers. They were probably my age

"Who are you and what happened"

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy. We're demigods and we're sure you are to. Please don't freak out" Annabeth said

I shook hands with Annabeth and Percy and then started to cry.

"How can this day get any weirder. Annabeth please explain"

"You know all those myths about the greek goddesses and gods well there not myths. They're alive and there in America. Sometimes the gods went down to earth and had children with mortals called demigods. And well here we are now. Me and Percy are pretty sure that you three are demigods" Annabeth explained

All three of us nodded

"Wait seriously. You accept it like that. Most demigods say that they don't believe it" Percy said

"All the years I've been spending with my friends I've always seen strange things so I believe you" The three of us nodded

Percy and Annabeth smiled.

"Well we better take you to camp Half-Blood" Annabeth said

"Camp Half-Blood?" I said clearly confused

"It's one of the only places on earth that are safe for people like us"

Ross's POV

I walked through the streets of New Rome. I arrived at the temple and saw Octavian standing there. I walked up to him and stood there.

"What. No bow!" Octavian complained

"Just so you know you should be the one bowing to me. What do you want Octavian" I said disgusted

"Remember when those greeks fired on New Rome" Octavian said

"I don't know because I wasn't even there at the time"

"Whatever. Well Since they destroyed our home I want to destroy their's" Octavian said

I frowned.

"Octavian I'm not sure. Reyna already's told us that it was a mistake. It was an eidloin controlling the boy"

"Look around you." Octavian said

I looked around as told. The sight was terrible. According to the campers New Rome was a beautiful city. That was until the greeks destroyed it. All I saw was rubble. Everywhere.

"The greeks did this Ross. If we can't get revenge on the person that destroyed New Rome then we'll have to get revenge on their camp. Reyna isn't telling us where their camp is so I want our strongest demigod to find it." Octavian said

I started to consider this. Octavian held out his hand and I shook it.

"Get me my pegasus"

Did you like my new chapter. Please comment.


	3. Questions, sword-fighting and plans

Last time on Seeing you again and rivalry...

"The greeks did this Ross. If we can't get revenge on the person that destroyed New Rome then we'll have to get revenge on their camp. Reyna isn't telling us where their camp is so I want our strongest demigod to find it." Octavian said.

I started to consider this. Octavian held out his hand and I shook it.

"Get me my pegasus"

Laura's POV

We got in a car and started to drive to the what so called Camp Half-Blood. I looked out the window wondering what I would see when I got there. I was freaking inside.

"So Annabeth what exactly do we do at Camp Half-Blood"

"Well we train. We learn how to fight and we learn how to develop our present skills into something more powerful especially the children of the big three. They can cause lots of trouble so they need to learn how to control their special powers." Annabeth said

"Wow. That was...deep"

"And mean. thanks a lot Annabeth" Percy said

Annabeth laughed.

"Ok who are the big three and why did Percy say that's mean" Raini asked

"The big three are Zeus,Poseidon and Hades. The romans call them Jupiter,Neptune and Pluto. Right now there are 1,2...3,4...5 children of the big three. And seaweed brain over here is one of them. Poseidon. We used to have 6 but one of them died." She said eyeing Percy very closely." These children have special powers. Like the children of Zeus/Jupiter .wind power. Poseidon/Neptune .water power, earth quaking and some wind power, and power to talk to horses. Hades/Pluto. controlling the dead. Usually,before they learn they're a child of the big three they cause a lot of trouble. Percy was kicked out of every school he went to."She said

"Oh I get it now" Raini said

"W-Wait. When you say Zeus,Poseidon and Hades. Does it nessecarily go from Zeus the strongest to Hades the least strongest." I asked

"We're not really sure but maybe" Annabeth said

"It's just that I thought in the Roman times the people thought that Mars was stronger and much better than Neptune"

"The thing is The romans adopted the greek stuff and changed it a bit. But that doesn't mean that the god's powers were changed. They changed their personality yes but they didnt change their powers. So that practically means Neptune is stronger than Mars but just not adored that much"

I nodded.

"Who are you the daughter of Annabeth"

"Athena" she answered

"Makes sense. Your names sounds similar and you're smart no surprise there"

She laughed.

"Guys we're here" Percy said.

He pulled up the car and we all got out. I ran to the top of the hill. I stood next to this big pine tree and adored the view lied before me. It was beautiful. Minus the big climbing wall that was covered with lava but above all that it was beautiful. I looked at Raini and Calum and I could see that they were enjoying the view as well.

"Lets go" I said

-Line skip-

Everyone was really kind to us. Even the children of the war kids. We were introduced to everyone and then we met Chiron who was a centaur. When the meets and greets were finished Annabeth and Percy took us away and taught us some sword-fighting. Turned out me Calum,Raini were pretty handy with a sword. Especially me. I was nearly as good as Annabeth but not as good as Percy. I kept hearing that Percy was the best sword-fighter in the century. Because I was that good Percy and Annabeth made me go against a demigod from the Ares cabin. It was a tie because both of our sword's were at our opponents throat. It was a good match.

"Hey guys" Jason said

Jason came with Piper at his side and Hazel, Frank And Nico behind him. Apparently Nico,Hazel and Jason were children of the big three too.

"Hey" The rest of us replied

"So what ya doin" Jason said

"Showin these three how to sword-fight. They're actually good. Especially Laura"Annabeth said

I blushed. Piper's eyes landed on me and then Raini and Calum.

"You know Laura you three look really familiar from a tv show. Where have I seen you" Piper said

Everyone's eyes were on us and I shook my head. So did Raini and Calum

"No we're just regular teens like you. Well kind of regular teens" I lied

All three of us nodded our heads. Thankfully they seemed to buy it. The last thing I need to talk about is Ross's disappearance.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you we've got capture the flag tomorrow at 3pm" Jason said

Annabeth and Percy nodded. Percy must've seen our faces cause he said.

"Capture the flag is a game where two teams go against each other. There are two flags. One is at the far east and the other is at the far west of the forest. The two teams have to try to get their opponents flags and bring it back to their base. The team that gets their opponents flag first and brings it back to their own base wins. Also you have to fight to get the flags." Percy said

"Thanks" Raini, Calum and I said

"No prob" Percy said

Ross POV

I was exhausted. I left at 3pm and it was already 5am. I decided to let my pegasus rest since he's had such a hard day today. I slept to. When I woke up it was 9am. I woke up my pegasus and set off. We kept flying until a beam of light hit me. I looked down and then I saw it. The shining tip of a sword. That must be Camp Half-Blood. That must've been where the light came from. The light must've hit the tip of the sword and bounced off hitting me instead. I told my pegasus to land and to take a rest. When we reached the ground I got off the pegasus's back and snuck in. Well it is a camp for demigods so a roman demigod can just sneak in right. I saw some water. I walked over there and hid behind the bushes. I drank the water and I immediately felt all fiery inside. I decided to stay here for a while and then at the right time I would attack them. The plan was supposed to go back when I found the camp but hey I want to show those greeks that they messed with the wrong camp. And I want to give those greeks a little warning and preparation just before the romans give their suprise. Just to make sure, I looked over the bush and saw flags of Camp Half-Blood. Yep. I'm in the right place. I know it sounds stupid,1 roman against 150 greeks but seriously they do not know what I'm capable of.

Oooh what is Ross gonna do.

Please comment. Nice comments and see you next time


	4. Fights and so close

Percy's POV

I woke up and it was 10am. Today was capture the flag. Yay. I love this game. I got out of bed and put on my orange Camp Half-Blood,my blue shorts and black converse. When I came out of my cabin, the Poseidon cabin, I found all my friends huddled in a circle not far away. They seemed to be talking to Raini.

"Wassup guys"

"Hey" they all replied

"So what are we doing here"

"Just waiting to tell you the big news" Annabeth said

"Which is" gesturing for them to continue

"Well at around 9am Raini over here was claimed" Piper said

"Really by who"

"Aphrodite" Hazel said

"No surprise there"

"Aww thanks Percy" Raini said

I smiled

"You know it's nice to know that the gods actually listen to you and keep their promises" I said

I then heard a distant rumble and then saw a streak of lightning cross the sky. Everybody, including me laughed for a good 2 minutes

"So have any of you ate breakfast. I'm starving"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Well then lets go eat"

...

Our breakfast was delicious. We walked down the hill to the sea. I always felt stronger there. I decided to walk a little further away than the others. I wanted to collect my thoughts. The war against the romans were freaking me out. We were outnumbered 200 greeks to 500 romans. I've been there before so I know what I'm talking about.

The romans declared war on us in one month when we defeated Gaia. I can't believe how selfish the gods are. Can't they at least talk to the romans. What if the romans lied and attacked at a time when we were completely unprepared. I guess we would just to have to try our best. It was nice that Jason, Hazel and Frank were helping us with this war especially when they're romans themselves. It might be hard for them to fight against their own camp, it might be not. I don't blame them. No-one noticed I was still gone. Except Laura. She came over and said,

"Hey Percy are you okay"

"Yeah. Just wanted to relax."

She sat next to me on the sand. She waited as if she wanted a more detailed answer.A minute of silence passed. Awkward. I knew I just met Laura recently but I felt as if I could trust her with someone finally said something

"So whats up with you and Annabeth, are you two a couple or something" she said

I was taken completely shocked by this question.

"No we're just best friends"

"Too bad .You two would make a great couple. You look right for each other" she said

We locked eyes. Her eyes were so...Wow. For the first time I noticed how she beautiful she was. Not that she didn't look beautiful before, it's just that it seems as if she's unlocked her true self. I started to lean in and she did too. Our lips were just about to touch but we jerked back because we heard a voice behind us.

"Ok c'mon. You can smooch each other later but right now we've got to go to capture the flag" Jason's voice said

We jumped up and faced our friends who were smiling at us. We blushed like mad. They turned around and walked away towards the forest. Laura started to follow them but I grabbed her wrist.

"Hey umm... Thanks for comforting me before"

"It's alright. It's what I do" she said

I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed then she walked away without another word. I went back to the Poseidon cabin and put on my armour. I grabbed riptide and ran towards the forest. When I got there I was already out of breath. I also just learnt that the hunters were here. I know what that means. Hunters versus Camp Half-Blood in a game of capture the flag. It was a tradition that whenever the hunters were here that we had to have a game of capture the flag. This was going to be fun. The last time we had capture the flag with the hunters it didn't go so well. So I was determined to win this game. I saw Laura talking to Chiron and then she ran off. I wanted to go after her. 5 minutes passed and Laura still wasn't here. I wanted to go off and look for her, see if she was safe but I couldn't. The game was about to start. Chiron was about to say go but then I felt a tingle down my spine.

"W-WAIT. STOP THE GAME!" I shouted

Everybody's eyes were on me.

"What the heck man" Jason said

"What is it" Chiron said walking up to me

"Something dangerous is in the water or near it."

I pointed at a nearby bush. The bush rustled.

"Campers, hunters ready" Chiron shouted getting his bow out

"It's in the water" I said

"Can't you control the water and let us see what is it" Annabeth asked

I shook my head

"The object in the water has much more power than me"

"Your right" a new voice said

I fell back. The thing in the water must've been holding the water back. Jason helped me up and then I readied my sword. The figure came out of the water and I saw that he had blonde hair and brown eyes like mud.

"Who are you" I said

I then noticed the purple shirt he was wearing.

"Your from Camp Jupiter"

"Name's Ross"

"You know what Ross I'm tired of your camp so let me take my anger out on you" I growled

I concentrated and then the water around me started to rise. Ross laughed . He swiped his hand through the air and then all the water came crashing down. Ross laughed even more.

"What the heck man" Jason said

"I don't know what happened" I said.

I seriously couldn't figure out what happened. One second the water was rising and then the water came crashing down.

"Let me try" Frank said

He turned into a bear and started to run towards Ross.

"I can do that to" Ross said smiling

He turned into a bear as well and when Frank reached him, he ducked over Frank's claw and then scratched him. He fell and became human again. He lied on the ground unconscious

"FRANK!" Hazel shouted

She started to move forward but Jason grabbed her

"Let me and Thalia handle this"

Hazel nodded and backed away. I looked at Ross and saw that he returned back into human form. What the heck. He can turn into animals as well. Is he a descendant of Poseidon like Frank. The rest of the camp just stood there, shocked, their mouths open

Jason looked at Thalia and he twirled his hand. Thalia nodded and then walked towards Ross. She stopped midway.

"Everybody get back!" Jason said

"Get this!" Thalia said

Jason and Thalia both summoned a huge tornado. It moved towards Ross and then landed on him. Everyone cheered. But when the tornado subsided the cheering stopped. Ross was standing in his exact place with a smile on.

"Impressive but just not enough look it didn't even knock me off my feet. Let me try " Ross said

A huge gust of wind hit me and then I flew backwards, along with everyone else. I landed on my back and it killed. Gosh that was strong.

"Hey guys-WOAH" Laura said

Laura looked at me ,then at Ross and she grabbed her sword.

"Let go of my friends you-Wait" Laura paused.

"Ross" Laura said

Ross looked at her and his face softened

"Laura"

Like my new chapter. Took me a long time to write this so please make it worth while. Also plz comment


	5. What!

Percy's POV

"Ross"

"Laura"

Oh my gosh! W-wait Laura knows Ross. What! That's not possible. Laura wasn't here when Ross introduced himself unless... I looked at Ross and he was staring at Laura. I looked at Laura and she seemed lost in Ross's eyes. I sat up and looked around me. Campers and hunters were either watching Laura or lying unconscious. Anger bubbled up inside of me. Ross caused this.

"Laura snap out of it. Attack him" I said, even though I knew she could never beat him. Ross seemed distracted by Laura so whilst he was doing that I would attack him myself.

Laura looked at me with tears in her eyes. She then focused her attention on Ross and she readied her sword. She seemed hesitant to attack. I wonder what's wrong with her.

"Laura don't do this" Ross said

"I'm sorry Ross but I have to. You hurt my friends so I can't give you any mercy"

"But I am your friend. Remember the times we spent together. I know your hurting inside. And I'm sorry for that. But please" Ross pleaded

Laura closed her eyes and I could see tears streaming down her cheek. She lowered her sword and started to cry. I stood up.

"You've done enough" I said

I summoned a massive wave and Ross didn't even glance a look at me. He was too busy looking at Laura. I sent the wave at him and he just stood there. The water hit him and he hit a tree. Laura looked up.

"Ross!" She shouted

I watched her as she ran to Ross. She went to his side and Ross stood up.

"I'm fine" he said.

What! He cannot be fine. He should be bruised and bleeding. Someone gasped Behind me. I turned around and saw that the gasp came from Calum.

"Ross" Calum said

"Buddy!" Ross squealed.

Calum turned around and shook Raini, who was behind him.

"Raini,Raini guess what it's Ross. Our Ross"

But Raini wasn't moving

"She isn't moving" Calum said

"What!" Laura and Ross said at the same time

Ross and Laura ran over to Raini's side. I wanted to run over there and help but something told me to stay here. Ross closed his eyes and a small supply of water appeared at his side. I got ready to use Riptide. Instead of killing Raini, Ross healed her. Raini's eyes fluttered open and when she saw Ross she hugged him. How can this day get any weirder. I heard the sound of hooves. I turned around and saw Chiron with, Jason, Thalia and all of my other friends. I walked with them to Ross.

"Well if I have to admit this is very confusing" Chiron said

"Yeah first this guy attacks our camp and then starts to heal people" Jason said

Ross pulled from the hug and faced Chiron with no fear.

"Who are you and who are you the son of " Thalia asked

" My name is Ross Lynch. I am the son of Neptune"

Everybody's eyes were trained on me. I just stood there totally shocked.

"What! That's impossible. I'm the only child of Poseidon/Neptune thats living right this moment. Aren't you a child of Jupiter since you know you kind of used some wind power against us " I said

"See. Umm how should I explain this. I'm a Special demigod. When I was little the gods found me as an interesting case. They found out that I was very talented. Apollo found me amazing at music. Minevra found me quite wise and smart for a child of Neptune. Aphrodite found me very good looking. And you know like that. Jupiter also found me very interesting. Most of the gods put a blessing on me. Jupiter made me outshine his kids with amazing wind powers. You know since Neptune is the stormbringer. Speaking of my dad he made me stronger and this is a very rare ability which you can only get from Neptune. Neptune made me have all his powers which means I can cause earthquakes, control water and etc. so yeah" Ross said

"But you didn't explain the part of you turning into an animal" I pointed out

"I'm a descendant of Poseidon but a son of neptune" Ross said

Everyone was totally gob-smacked. But I wasn't. I guess there's only one explanation. I officially have a new brother.

I know this chapter is a bit made uppy but I want to try something new. Plz review


	6. Welcome To Your New Home

Ross's POV

I looked at Chiron and he seemed well...confused. I looked at Annabeth and she was looking at me and Percy.

"Umm question. Why does Annabeth keep looking at me and Percy like we're in a tennis match" I asked

"Because I'm a son of Poseidon" Percy said

"What that's impossible! The gods told me I was the only child of Neptune/Poseidon." I exclaimed

"Oh really. Welcome to my world" I heard Percy mutter

"So if your really a son of Poseidon prove it"

"Ok then" Percy said

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later a wave appeared behind us. Percy opened his eyes and the water went back to its normal state

"Wow! So I guess that means I have a brother"

"Yeah don't get used to calling me your brother" Percy growled

"Wait this doesn't make sense. You two have no similarities except for being the son of the sea god. You two don't look like each other. Well except for the messy hair" Annabeth said

I pointed at Jason and Thalia.

"Look at them. Jason is from the roman side. Thalia is from the Greek side. They have no similarities except for their electric blue eyes" I said

"Yeah I know but you two are completely different from each other" Annabeth said

"well maybe Neptune is completely different from Poseidon" Percy said

I nodded

"Maybe my eyes are supposed to be based on the ground. Since you know Neptune is the one who causes earthquakes. And Percy's eyes are based on the sea" I guessed

"But that doesn't explain your hair" Thalia pointed out

Me and Percy shrugged.

"so to get back on track. What are you going to do now. Since you've found our camp are you going to go back and tell Camp Jupiter" Percy said

Everybody looked at me. I thought for a second.

"No. Seeing this place well I want to stay here. Jason,Hazel and Frank did so can I. You guys are more fun and upbeat. Camp Jupiter never had that. Besides I want to spend some time with my three best friends." I grabbed Laura's hand. "Especially one person" I said

I saw Laura blush and she hugged me. Someone behind me squealed

"Laura I can't believe you lied to me. You four are the main cast of the best ever tv show Austin and Ally." Piper said

I smiled at Piper then I looked at Chiron and Percy.

"so can I stay" I asked them

"Well you do seem to be very trustworthy and loyal. Besides we need more recruits for the war so yes" Chiron said

I looked at Percy. He was looking at Laura. She was doing the puppy dog eyes

"Fine you can stay here but if you dare betray us then I will beat you up and the next thing you'll know is that your in the underworld" He said

I chuckled

"Thanks for letting me stay. And why would I betray my new friends" I said

"welcome to Camp-Half Blood...brother" Percy said

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"thanks " I said

He nodded

"so guys are you going to give me a tour or what" I said

Everyone cheered.

"Wait. What about those guys" I said

I pointed to the people lying on the floor.

"don't worry Ross. They'll be fine. I'll heal them. You go and do your tour. And if you finish that tour early, we'll do another game of capture the flag" Chiron said

I nodded my thanks and followed my new friends.

"Welcome home" Laura whispered in my ear

I smiled at her. Welcome home Ross I thought happily to myself

So did you like my new chapter and please review.


	7. Laura?

UsHey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have a reasonably good excuse. I'm really busy with school and homework. Oh and I'm really sorry I haven't really been social to you guys. But I'm gonna start being social so If you guys have any questions and suggestions just tell me. Now let the story continue...

Ross POV

"So here is our cabin, the Poseidon cabin" Percy told me

I looked around. Most of it was connected to the sea. I loved it

"Unfortunately I don't have my bags with me" I said

"don't worry man you can use my clothes, but just don't use my lucky underwear"

"how do I know which one your lucky underwear" I asked

"it has a note saying on it lucky underwear" Percy said

I chuckled

"thanks man"

"don't worry about it"

I started looking around the room

"so I have something to ask you" Percy said

"what is it"

"umm are you and Laura dating"

I felt a churning feeling in my stomach. I shrugged it off.

"no" I said

Percy started dancing happily around the cabin. I laughed

"c'mon man I need a tour around camp half blood"

Percy stopped dancing and led me out of the cabin

-Line skip-

"man that tour was awesome"

"I know right" jason said

We high fived each other

We started talking about how hard it was to be a leader and all the similarities that we had in our lives. Soon enough it was dinner

" let's go " Jason told me

I followed him to the dining room (forgot what it's called) and sat down with Percy.

Chiron soon came in and stamped his foot on the ground. All the talking suddenly died down. I quickly started scanning the room to see if Laura was here but she wasn't.

"campers before we have dinner I would all like to introduce you to-" Chiron was cut off by a scream

A scream I knew too well. And it just happened to belong to Laura.

So that's it I will start updating regularly. Plz review . I really do appreciate all the support you guys give me . Well until next time.


	8. Ill get you back Laura

Ross POV

When i heard the scream i immediately left the dining hall. Everybody else followed. We all started looking and shouting for Laura. Me and Percy were the loudest.

"Laura" i shouted

"Laura" Percy shouted

I heard another scream and it happened to be near the beach. I shouted for everyone to go to the beach and search there. When i stepped on the sand i heard soft singing. I started to slowly fall asleep but at the very last minute i woke up. No i wont fall asleep. I need to save Laura first. I looked at Percy and he looked murderous.

"Sirens" he whispered to me

"How you know" i said back

"Me and Annabeth once ran into them. Hypnotised Annabeth and nearly led her to her death" Percy scowled

"But what are they doing here, i thought your camp had magical borders"

Percy shrugged

"Okay lets get everyone out of here cause we seem to be the only ones that aren't falling asleep" I instructed

Percy nodded and told everyone to back off the beach and just wait a steps away and that if they needed help they'll call them

"Okay 1,2,3 " Me and Percy jumped from behind the ear and saw just what Percy predicted. Sirens.

I looked for Laura and saw that she was covering her ears.

"Laura" Me and Percy shouted

The sirens turned towards us. There were three of them in total. The middle one smiled. My guess she's the leader. But something about them made me feel insecure. I knew that i've seen them before and then it hit me

"Your from camp jupiter" i said

"Hello Ross nice to see you again"

"How did you find me,"

"We smelt your praetor cape and it led us over here. Octavian started to get excited that he might be the next praetor of Rome and we couldn't let that happen."

"Now come we have to go back" the third one said

I looked at laura and it was as if she was fighting with the sand. I would've laughed but now wasn't the time.

"No now let Laura go"

"What but why" all three of them said

"Because i belong here not with you"

"Hmph i expected you to be more mature Ross but i guess these greeks changed you"

Now go before i summon a wave that will send you back to camp jupiter. And trust me you wont have a nice landing" i said

I looked at percy and he smiled at me

"Yeah" Percy said

"If you're not going back to camp jupiter then i guess we'll have to make you" the middle one said

The leader whistled and a griffin came and grabbed Laura. The griffin started to go back the way it came and i could see Laura trying to fight the griffin, but she suddenly realised that if she fought then she would fall and die. So she let herself be carried away

"Laura" me and percy shouted

But she couldn't hear us. She was too far away

Me and Percy looked at the sirens. They looked scared but the leader pretended to be brave for the sake of her other...friends

"You can kill us if you want but that Laura girl will have to tell Camp Jupiter where this place is cause then you know...well she'll have to die" the leader said

"Your right about that killing you if we want, but your wrong about Laura being killed" I said angrily

Me and Percy worked together to summon a massive wave and then we sent it at the sirens. All that was left of them was yellow dust.

I looked up at the sky and promised myself that i was gonna get Laura back.

What up yall. Two chapters in a day. Awesome. Well yeah plz read and review. Well until next time...


	9. What is it

Ross's POV

"You stupid sirens"

I stabbed my sword through the dummy's stomach. I pulled my sword out and cut its head off. I wiped my head. Man was i sweaty. I sat down on the bench and stabbed my sword in the ground. I felt someone sit next to me on the bench: Percy.

"Hey" i said

He nodded and sighed.

"Listen i know what you're feeling, but we have to stop weeping and and find a way to get Laura back"

"I know,I'm sorry" He said

"I remember what Laura said to me whilst we were shooting an episode, i was ill and i couldn't sing or dance properly. We had to take a break and whilst we were in my dressing room she said to me 'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just push ahead and don't look down' just like our song don't look down, i just want her to be safe" i said

I sat down and sighed.

"You and Laura are really close aren't you"

"I don't know. I think we're only growing apart. One day i disappear, the next I'm reunited with her the next she's gone. I didn't even call or leave a note saying i was gone" i sighed once more

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her"

"I hope so" i said

"Im gonna go talk to Calum and Raini, just gonna check if they're alright. Haven't had a proper conservation with them yet"

Percy nodded and i went off to look for Raini and Calum. I found them both sitting near a tree. Calum was cuddling Raini in his arms. My guess Raini was crying because they only cuddle like that when either of them are upset. I walked over to them and gently patted Raini's back. She looked at me and her eyes were red from crying.

"Thanks Ross"

I smiled at her

"Your welcome, and don't worry we'll get through this together"

She smiled at me. I heard a horn. It was dinner.

"Lets go guys maybe the food could cheer us up a little bit" Calum said

I noticed that i hadn't talked to Calum alone in ages. I'll talk to him later.

...

When we got to the dining hall i sat next to Percy on the Poseidon table, we scraped part of our food to the gods and sat back down. The camp was quite quite today. It was usually really loud. But i guess thats what happens when someone is... never mind.

Chiron stamped his foot on the ground and all attention was on him now.

"Well my fellow campers I'm pretty sure that you all know that-" he was cut off by someone saying

"Look behind you"

Hey everybody what is up. Here is my new chapter. I hoped you guys like it and i would just like to have a little bit of a shout-out. I would just like to say thank you to Silver Ocean Jackson. He/she helped and supported me ever since i started this fanfic so thank you. Thanks for reading, plz leave a comment cause i really do appreciate it. Well until next time...


End file.
